Problem: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{9.300\times 10^{-2}} {3.0\times 10^{-4}}}$
Solution: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{9.300} {3.0}} \times{\frac{10^{-2}} {10^{-4}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 3.10 \times 10^{-2\,-\,-4}$ $= 3.10 \times 10^{2}$